Someone to Believe
by Booshea831
Summary: Henry and Charlie have a similar problem: no one believes in them. Henry's on his way to find his birth mother to convince her that she's the savior of an entire town and Charlie's mom and stepdad have brought him to Boston to get him away from Scott, hoping to cure him of the idea that his father is Santa. A chance meeting leaves both boys feeling better. One-Shot


**A/N: Okay so once again putting other stories ahead of X-Men at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry! Anyway I was watching The Santa Clause and while watching the part where Neal is asking Charlie why he thinks his dad is Santa, I was reminded of the conversation between Dr. Hopper and Henry and when Archie asks, "Why is it so important that this is real?" And Henry says, "It, just is." And Charlie sounded like Henry and I got thinking about the similarities between them: both have secrets, no one believes them, psychiatrists try to help them, they end up being right. And this fic was born! It's super short and may not be the best quality cause I wrote it in about ten minutes on my phone but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Signature phrase- I own nada.**

Henry sat down on the park bench and looked down at his fairytale book. He wasn't that far from his birth-mom's apartment and he had to think of what to say to her to get her to believe him. It was a bit much to ask her to believe she was the savior of a town that shouldn't exist. And he hadn't even met her yet to know how she'd react. He sighed again and didn't look up when someone sat next to him. "Hi." Henry looked at the brown-haired boy, "Hi." The boy smiled, "I'm Charlie Calvin." Henry sat up, "I'm Henry Mills." Charlie leaned back, "Whatcha doing here?" Henry smiled, "I'm looking for my biological mom. She lives here." Charlie smiled back, "My mom and stepdad, Neal, brought me here cause they think I'm crazy. They think a vacation will help me think straight." Henry cocked his head, "How so?" Charlie shook his head, "You won't believe me either." Henry set the book down beside him, "Try me."

Charlie smiled, "Well, my dad said to keep it a secret." Henry put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Trust me, I know how to keep a secret." Charlie's smike widened, "Okay. Well, on Christmas Eve my dad and I heard a clatter and then he pushed Santa off the roof. It was an accident. Then we met the reindeer and my dad delivered the presents. Then we went to the North Pole! It was so cool! And the Head-Elf Bernard, gave me this." He reached into the bag next to him and pulled out a snow globe, "My dad is Santa." His smile faltered, "But you think I'm crazy too, don't you?" Henry shook his head, "People think I'm crazy too."

Charlie cocked his head and frowned, "Why?" Henry smiled and looked up at the sky, "Cause of my mom." Charlie shrugged, "Why? Why are you looking for her?" Henry sighed, "My adopted mom makes people think I'm crazy. So people don't believe me. My real mom is the only one who can; she has to believe." Charlie furrowed his brow, "Believe what?" Henry sighed and Charlie smiled, "I can keep a secret." Henry smiled again and picked his book back up, "Everything in this book, every person, every story, is real. And my adopted mom, Regina, was the Evil Queen. She was mad at Snow White so she cast a curse and sent all the fairytale characters to town called Storybrooke, Maine. And none of them remember who they are. And my mom, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, is the only one who can save them. I just have to get her to believe." Charlie was wide-eyed, "Wow. That's really neat."

Before Henry could reply, someone called out, "Charlie!" Charlie sighed, "That's my mom. I gotta go." A dark-haired woman appeared, followed by a man with curly light brown hair in a funny sweater. She grabbed Charlie's hand, "There you are. Come on, honey, time to go." She began pulling him away. Henry stood up, "I believe you Charlie!" Charlie looked back one last time, "I believe you too!" Henry smiled and grabbed his book, adjusting his book bag and walking out of the park and towards his real mom's apartment. Being believed in was one of the best feelings in the world.

**Please don't forget to help me with ideas on X-Men/Hogwarts!**


End file.
